world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021314 Jossik Tlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:38 -- 07:38 GT: Hey 07:38 GG: oh hey tlaloc 07:38 GG: -ts been a wh-le 07:39 GG: - heard about the th-ng w-th jack 07:39 GG: that really sucks, man 07:39 GT: Yea 07:39 GT: How wax it like for you 07:39 GG: he made -t qu-ck 07:39 GG: - spent my last conc-ous moments fly-ng through the a-r 07:41 GT: ... 07:41 GT: It'x not fucking fair Joxxik 07:41 GG: yeah 07:41 GG: -ts not 07:41 GG: thats h-s ent-re game 07:42 GT: There'x nothing I can do? 07:42 GG: not really 07:42 GT: Nothing at all? 07:42 GG: well 07:42 GG: you could make n-ce w-th h-m 07:43 GG: he m-ght make -t qu-ck 07:46 GT: That'x it? 07:46 GT: THAT'X IT!!!! 07:46 GG: calm down 07:46 GG: you st-ll have a dreamself left 07:46 GG: so -ts not l-ke youre gonna completely d-e 07:47 GT: I don't wanna die at all! 07:48 GG: -'m sorry, tlaloc 07:48 GG: -'m sorry that th-s sh-t -s happen-ng to you 07:49 GT: No you aren't 07:49 GT: Nobody ix 07:49 GT: That'x why they voted me on thix xtupid team in the firxt place!! 07:49 GG: - never got a chance to vote 07:50 GG: and fuck you of course -'m sorry 07:50 GT: They want me to die, the baxtardx all hate me 07:50 GG: no, you can't th-nk l-ke that 07:50 GG: they d-dnt know that would happen 07:50 GG: nobody could have known that would happen 07:52 GT: They knew Jack wax on the team... 07:52 GG: well, - dont know the spec-f-cs 07:52 GG: but th-nk about the people that are on that team 07:53 GG: k-kate, the most -d-ot-cally noble person on the planet 07:53 GG: ryspor, my matespr-t and probably the k-ndest, greatest person -'ve ever met 07:53 GG: ser-ad, your k-smes-s, who hates you but wouldnt want you to d-e 07:54 GG: and - d-dnt get to vote 07:54 GT: They would want me to die out of all of them the moxt? 07:54 GG: no, -'m say-ng, -f they could have avo-ded -t, they would have 07:55 GT: 8:( 07:55 GT: But they didn't 07:55 GG: ) :c 07:56 GG: sh-t, -s th-s how you felt when - was gonna d-e 07:56 GG: th-s sucks 08:17 GT: What'x going to happen when I xleep after 08:17 GG: Well unless - can get Ryspor to help you out you'll end up -n the dreambubbles 08:18 GG: ) :c 08:19 GT: What are thoxe 08:20 GG: - don't know much about them 08:20 GG: other than you dont want to end up there 08:21 GG: -'ll try and conv-nce ryspor to help you out 08:27 GT: How can he help me? 08:27 GT: Hix xtupid portalx? They alwayx mexx up 08:28 GG: oh no he's gotten way better w-th them 08:28 GG: he got me out of the dreambubbles 08:29 GG: -t really takes -t out of h-m but he can totally do -t 08:31 GT: What are they like 08:31 GT: The dreambubblex 08:31 GG: pa-nful 08:32 GG: don't worry, -'ll get ryspor to portal you out 08:32 GG: - prom-se 08:32 GG: you're gonna be f-ne. - w-ll try my hardet to make sure of that. 08:35 GT: W-why ix it painful 08:36 GG: look, don't worry, -'m gonna get ryspor to help you out, -t's gonna be f-ne 08:37 GG: - prom-se 08:38 GT: ...Thankx 08:38 GG: hey 08:38 GG: -'m sorry 08:38 GG: that - was such a sh-tty mo-ra-l 08:38 GT: Yea 08:38 GT: You were 08:38 GT: But I wax too 08:38 GG: no, the problem was on my end 08:38 GG: you were try-ng to toughen me up, and - res-sted 08:39 GG: and - really should have l-stened to you 08:40 GT: Joxxik, I don't have ANY people who I don't hate anymore 08:40 GG: you hate me? 08:40 GT: ...Well, bexidex you and Beau, I guexx 08:40 GG: oh okay 08:41 GT: But it'x xo fucking xtrexxful, I have migranex and I can't xleep and ugh 08:41 GG: -'m sorry, man 08:41 GG: - w-sh there was someth-ng - could do to help 08:43 GT: I'm xo tired Joxxik 08:43 GT: I'm tired of thix damn game 08:43 GT: I'm tired of my teammatex 08:44 GG: -'m t-red too, tlaloc 08:44 GG: -'ve been -nches from do-ng an aacrobat-c fuck-ng p-rrouette off the handle for most of the game 08:48 GT: Jack ix almoxt doing me a favor, if thix meanx I can juxt get away from thexe idiotx for a while 08:48 GT: Clear my head 08:48 GG: yeah, we havent had many chances to take a breather -n th-s game 08:52 GG: we could all use a break 08:52 GT: I wixh you hadn't been my xerver player 08:52 GG: why? 08:52 GG: ) :c 08:52 GT: I xhould have died with the empire, it would be better than juxt dragging on thix xuffering and bullxhit 08:53 GG: you can do th-s, man 08:53 GT: At leaxt I wouldn't have to xtruggle and claw through all thix 08:53 GG: okay so 08:53 GG: you were compla-n-ng about dy-ng 08:53 GG: and now youre compla-n-ng about not dy-ng 08:54 GT: I'm complaining about knowing I'm going to die before it actually happenx! 08:54 GG: but now that you know 08:54 GG: you have t-me to prepare, mentally 08:55 GG: get your sh-t -n order, you know 08:59 GT: Juxt...I don't know Joxxik 09:00 GT: Thankx for the talk, I guexx 09:00 GT: I'm gonna go die now 09:00 GG: no problem 09:00 GG: -f you ever need to talk, 09:00 GG: feel free to contact me. 09:00 GG: goodbye, tlaloc. -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 21:00 --